yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Amalgam Park
"Come one, come all and welcome to Amalgam Park. Where fantasy becomes, Reality." -Parks Automated messege- Amalgam Park is a specially designed prototype animal park and resort, designed and founded by its leading creators Twins Jun & Suno Takashi. The park still to this day from 4 years ago is still undergoing construction to become the worlds first amusment park/zoo. Amalgam park is a large facility park found in the abandonded Bleak Terrain. The park is still not complete yet there are some place that are allowed for the general public to see. Ground level : *Park and Resort *The Birds Cage (Flying exhibit) *The Observator (Caged exhibit) Sub-level 1: *Genetics Lab *The Nursery Sub-level 2: *Atlantas (Underwater exhibit) *The Arena (Battle dome) Sub-level 3: *The Takashi's Secret Lab (Behind locked doors) Park Descripton The park was created by Jun & Suno Takashi, after leaving Kasihana City after there 19th birthdays they went in search of a new start, a place where they could have both there pasts and names forgotten. They stumbled upon a world with exotic animals, rich in DNA and rich with life, 'The Bleak Terrain'. This was the start of a new begining, with valiant minds the twins went back the city they so hated in search of workers to help them in the construction of a major park which would bring in large sums of money, no one could resist the idea and the idea of money and so its been four years since the building of the park and still is yet to be completed but it is ready to start trials. Ground level: Resort and park, The Glass and The Bird Cage The resort is a five star luxury hotel with food courts, hotel rooms for over night stay, hospital, 3 swimming pools and excorsize room and field. The park is also built with nature trails and secert watering holes for romantic getways in secret. The hotel has its own kitchen is open 24/7 and so is room service. The park streches about five or six football fields and yet still has more to be added, the park itself is an amusement park, filled with snacking vendors, murchant shops, fun rides and exotic shows, there is both a kids area and adults secontion, yet the adults area has yet to be added. The Observator - a speical building for most of the genetic creatures that are exotic and or dangerous, the building has 4 floors, each filled with exotic mutations that both Takashi twins and the lab have brought to create. The Glass Cages- The cages are made of 10 inch thick glass yet from the twins failed attemtps in the past and with a few of there amalgams escaping they added a new content to the glass and added synthetic diamond, real diamond was to much of a price and with synthetic the twins could make more, the glass is near idestructable to the creatures, yet man made items could still break the glass. The bird cage- It is how sounds, the cage holds all animals which can fly and seperates both dangerous and harmless animals from each other, the seperaters are made of steel nets which seperate both from each other and the dome of the cage is made of a much thicker grade of steel. 'Sub-level 1: Genetics Labroratory and Nursery' The Genetics Lab - a facility that is one level under the park which allows the secrets of DNA Gene splicing be achieved, this is were the amalgams are created and genetically encoded with other animal DNA's and then cloning the DNA into egg's which are then hatched through the nursery, among all amalgam creations are all egg based genetics. The Nursery - This is also how it sounds, this is where after the DNA of the amalgams are created and then put through an egg cloning machine which they are then brought to egg incubators which allow the eggs to hatch at there normal climate temperatures. 'Sub-level 2: Fight arena and Atlantas' The Arena - This is a battle ground for where Amalgams are put up against one another in brutal combat, since the animals are cloned if they die in combat a new clone can replace the dead one, this is a place of not only watching fights between animals but a place where betting is allowed, gambling bets start at 100 to 500 dollars and the odds of winning are one to a hundred, there is no fixed fighting only animal vs animal combat. Atlantas- Just a level under the fight arena is Atlantas, the underwater exhibit which people can see what swims beneath the parks waters, here you can find many of the aquatic life that swims among the waters, the entier room is pressurized, yet still uses the same kind of glass found in the observator building and inside the building is a second room in the shape of a sphere, like last when atlantas flooded there was no escape route and the workers which created the underwater world died, now this time with a bit more thinking the Takashi twins though of this small dome room which could house 5 if not 10 people inside, there is a circular opening in the ground which allows personel to dive in, which is the only escape if it floods again, though be warned for the dangers the lurk outside of Atlantas. 'Sub-level 3: Takashi Laboratroy (Top Secret)' In the elevator that takes you down to each sub-level there is a third level, which is sealed off from the general public, this is the Takashi's secret lab, the only way to get through is to have both the Takashi's lab passes to insert to the elevator before pressing the button to lead down to the 3rd sub-level and even if you do there is a blast door made from a mix of steel and titanium alloy, not only that but the door has then pressurized deadbolt locks which would need the jaws of ten men to pry open, the door is also equipted with retnal scanner and biometric hand print scanner, so even if you did reach this floor, your would need Takashi genetics to open the doors to see what was inside. Category:Amalgams of the park Category:Human Amalgams Category:Locations